renitefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 137
Chapter 137: Gio Meet Gio Summary The chapter begins with Alicia leaping from the stands to the stadium below, landing a good few meters from the silver threat. Kite asks if she knows him, gathering from her angry expression, she tells him and Ken of their fight and they all agree to fight him together. However Kite then decides he should help the people in the stands, however a voice tells him not to. This voice belongs to Contestant Igo, who know has his hood lowered, revealing a man in his 30's with short black hair and trimmed facial hair. Igo explains that he has 'his' men dealing with it. Turn to the stands as we see hooded figures helping citizens evacuate and face off with other men in hooded clothing. And when Kite asks who is he really, he says, "I am the leader of the rebellion in this country, I am the true Gio!!" We first see the Jonathan's reaction of slight shock to see the actual Gio in front of him. We then see Kite and Ken looking confused, and then finally Alicia's as she says, "I get it, so that must mean the one in silver is an imposter!" Jonathan then decides to quit the act and talks in his usual camp manner, "oh well, as long as I kill you now, the truth will never get out, right? HAHAHA!!" And like that Jonathan leaps at Gio, his golden reni glowing a beautiful glow is it condensed around his right fist. Gio crosses his two hands and hardens his defence with water reni. Jonathan's punch sends Gio skidding back a few meters, lowering his guard we see blood drip from his arm to the floor, a cut in his hooded cloak, showing Jonathan to have cut through it. "Akoro Royal Knight Jonathan, commander of the 4th Platoon... From a planet of many Reni Types, his in particular is the Eagle Type, golden in colour, a fast and sharp Reni with a good amount of strength behind it as well." Jonathan mockingly compliments Gio on his knowledge before going in for another Reni empowered punch, this time from the left. However Kite comes in before he can even reach Gio and goes in for a kick to the stomach, realizing this Jonathan blocks the attack, going onto grab Kite's foot. But before he could make a move, he is struck from behind with an elbow to the spine, enforced with Wind Reni as it was Ken, it creates a large cut through the Silver Armour. But Jonathan gets him back with a backswing, to the head, with the power and speed of his Eagle Reni, Ken is unable to react and is sent flying into the stadium wall, creating a huge crater. Meanwhile he had released his grip from Kite, which was a mistake as he then goes on to do a midair kick to the side of Jonathan's helmet, knocking it off and sending him flying. We see a single panel of Ken with a cut on the right side of his face, blood dripping from it. We then go onto see Jonathan still flying off when Alicia appears in front of him. She concentrates a huge amount of Reni around her right fist that she clenches with all her strength, Jonathan can only express a face of extreme worry. As Jonathan gets into range, Alicia swings her fist downwards at great speed. BAAANG!!! A massive sand cloud fills the air and green Reni rises in the air above the coliseum. Sadly however, we see Jonathan fleeing the sand cloud with no extra damage, landing softly, he looks at the enemies before him with slight worry. The chapter ends with a two pager, we see Kite, Ken, Alicia and Gio standing side by side. Kite is cracking his knuckles, Ken is cracking his neck, Alicia is shaking off the dust on her right hand and Gio is preparing water Reni around his whole body.